


Nepenthe

by xlora



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mating Bond, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlora/pseuds/xlora
Summary: Gwyn is shelving books in the library when Azriel, visiting on business, hears her singing.
Relationships: Azriel/Gwyneth Berdara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Nepenthe

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to emanate SJM's style while exploring my own! I usually write original content, but never fanfic before. Inspired by a prompt from @inejjg on tumblr :) Hope u like it!

The day was not turning out as Azriel had originally anticipated. That much, at least, he had gathered. Now today wasn’t like other unanticipated, unwelcome distractions. Those were the kinds he dreaded— days where he would return to the townhouse soaked in blood he wasn’t sure belonged to him.  
Those days haunted him on ones like this.  
Yes, today was a different kind of unexpected. Rhysand had decidedly summoned him for lunch in his office, to discuss politics and prisoners and what color he and Feyre would paint the baby’s room. It went in and out of Azriel’s mind. Most things did, these days. The time after the war, after spending months trying to get those goddamn Illyrians back in line, it was taking its toll on him. His shadows, which curled behind his ears like tufts of dark hair, now seemed to swallow Azriel’s face whole, clenching around his body with an armored ferocity Rhysand was accustomed to.  
Maybe, Azriel told himself, that was why he called him here. To see what he was up to. How he was doing. It annoyed him, when Rhys fluttered around him like a concerned mother hen, desperate to understand his feelings and thoughts.  
He doubted he deserved to be cared for like that.  
And maybe, he thought with a wry snort, it was why he had sent him on such a meaningless errand. A distraction, one he merely welcomed with indifference.  
“There’s a book,” Rhys had drawled, leaning back in the chair pushed out from his onyx desk. Behind him, the portrait of his Mate seemed to glimmer with curiosity. “In the library beneath the House of Wind. A history book, about the royal bloodline. Feyre is making a family tree, and wishes to learn more about my ancestors. If you don’t mind, I’d like you to retrieve it for me.”  
As though Azriel had nothing better to do. Truthfully, he didn’t. But still he had replied slowly, his voice tight, “Can’t you get it yourself? Or send Cass?” Rhysand only barked a laugh. When it came to his brother, Azriel knew he would do anything he asked. For his brother, he would have jumped into the Sidra if he had asked. It was beyond the duty to the High Lord with which Azriel regarded Rhysand; but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t give him grief for such a stupid task.  
“No, shadowsinger,” he had purred in reply, mouth stretching into a taunting grin. “I cannot. I’m far too busy looking at paint samples with my Mate. And besides, the priestesses like you best, don’t they?” Rhys barked a laugh. Azriel opened his mouth to retort, to defend the way his shadows flinched, but he set his jaw tightly. The shadowsinger gave a subtle nod, then rose from his seat. A soft brushing of knuckles against his stony mental shields had him pausing in the doorway.  
You can hide it, Rhys had said. You can hide many things from us. But you can’t hide from me. You need this today.  
Hide it, indeed.  
Azriel huffed as he flew, wings beating against the cool summer breeze that rippled across his dark head. He needed to stretch his wings, to clear his head and focus on the warmth beating down on his back. The sun, hanging lazily in the afternoon sky, illuminated the blues and reds of his wings and cast his shadow over Velaris as he made his way to the library. He told himself he had only wanted to get it over with, and that was why he was moving so quickly, darting across the sky. That he wanted to go back to the townhouse and sulk. But Mother damn him, he couldn’t stop that swell in his chest as he came nearer and nearer. That swell was akin to dying a joyous and euphoric death— there was no other way Azriel could accurately describe it. His heart pounded in anticipation at what he knew lay beyond those ancient doors.  
Her.  
Azriel had become accustomed to Gwyneth Berdara’s strange beauty and equally strange humour during their training; had grown to like her friendly nature and competitive, passionate spirit. If anything, he admired her. He might have even feared her. That cheerful female with copper hair that shined in the light of the sun and moon, both of which seemed to love her. They had spent months, moving side-by-side, grinning at each other across the ring while trying to slash the other with a sword.  
Their encounters outside of training were brief, and conversations short. He supposed he wasn’t one for talking, and allowed her to lead them in a dialogue. But as time went on, Azriel found the little smiles on her rosy lips now reflected on his, and the bright laughter that filled his ears now echoed softly in his own throat. With her, he felt his emotions bob to the surface, and for once, he didn’t stop them.  
From the moment he’d met Gwyn, she’d held Azriel’s attention with a preternatural ability, and had caught him off guard more times than he’d like to admit. The shadowsinger, spymaster, king of shadows— taken by surprise by a young priestess.  
His lips turned upward at the thought of her.  
᯽  
Azriel landed on the balcony of the House of Wind, his wings snapping behind him as he eased into a walk. His descent down the swirling staircase to the library was a silent one. Azriel had been to this athenaeum hundreds of times, far more than he could count, but it had never gotten easier.  
The pain and sorrow he felt in the priestesses’ sanctuary was suffocating, at times. Not because he had felt the same anguish himself, but because he had rescued many of them from it. Because the shadowsinger had seen the horrors they’d escaped from, and faltered, unknowing of what to say or do to offer comfort.  
He remembered rescuing Gwyn. Azriel was the first of the Inner Circle to arrive. He remembered dragging his blade across the throat of the Hybern general who thought he had a claim to Gwyn, who thought he was worthy of even gracing her presence. His scarred hands shook even now with fury, fury and rage towards the soldiers who had defiled her home and her body.  
Azriel knew though, it was nothing compared to the pain she must have felt. He couldn’t bring himself to think of it. Every inch of him now trembled with that dark rage, the joy now vanished without a trace, and he clenched his fists— the fists of a killer, he thought bitterly. Distraction was a fruitless effort. They had hurt her, and he had made them pay with their lives.  
He only wished that killing them might have eased her mind, as he hoped to. It didn’t. Even now, he found himself staring at the wall late at night, wondering if those mental scars were healing.  
Or if they were just as ugly and unavoidable as the ones he bore on his skin.  
Melancholy filled him as he walked further into the forlorn depths of the ancient library. He seemed to disappear into it, willing the shadows nearby to whisk him away into oblivion.  
᯽  
The hymn sung during today’s dawn service had yet to leave Gwyn’s mind. It was a soft, gentle song, full of joy and sorrow and hope— the beacon she needed today. When she had woken this morning, the heaviness of her heart had weighed on her with a particular viciousness. It had been difficult to rise, to dress in her familiar blue robes and run a brush through her tangles of copper hair.  
But she had done it. A small victory. And she had dragged herself to morning service, as she did every day. It had taken her many months to work up the courage to attend after arriving initially. She couldn’t bring herself to fill her heart with music, with love. Not when it was so ravaged by hate. Gwyn didn’t know if she deserved to feel joy like that. But when she was through with feeling sorry for herself, through with feeling such overwhelming shame, she dragged herself to that first service and never looked back.  
Now, she led the songs with a fervor she hadn’t felt in the 2 years since Sangravah. Now, she was bursting with life. With passion. Although the shame had never quite left her, she was happier. Lighter. Gwyn was healing, and happy to do so.  
Gwyn had suggested the priestesses sing an older selection of music today, one that cried love in the rawest of forms. It was in a language long forgotten, and the words that had been lost were replaced by lyrics in the common tongue. The song carried on long after the service had ended, caressing the dark confines of her mind and coaxing her out of her stupor.  
Perhaps, she thought to herself with a small smile, it was magic. To her, music was magic.  
And so Gwyn carried on with her day, pushing the cart that only seemed to get heavier and heavier as the hours flew by. She nodded to priestesses that passed by, and offered small smiles to those she recognized the scents of. The library was a quiet existence, save for the occasional conversation; so she filled the silence, humming and singing and tapping her fingers as she worked.  
᯽  
It was that soft singing that caught Azriel’s attention as he stood before Clotho, his hands resting on the desk politely. Perhaps a reminder to those watching that he too, was damaged. A silent request to be accepted into their sacred space. He had asked politely about the book Rhysand had requested, and a silent prodding about the possibility of him seeking it out. With a shallow nod, Clotho permitted it, and waved a gnarled hand of dismission. She too, seemed to perk up at that singing, but merely shrugged when Az raised a brow. He studied her for a moment, before nodding and turning away. Clotho returned to her work without another word, but a secret smile ghosted her lips.  
A few priestesses had indeed watched from afar, but quickly returned to their work as he approached the endless rows of books. Level Four, Section 3A, he repeated over and over. Level Four, Section 3A. Curiously, Azriel glanced over at the group of priestesses who now spoke quietly, and offered a rare, gentle smile to the group before descending down the spiral ramp to the next level.  
Still that singing seemed to follow him, echoing off the stone walls.  
It was, in simplest terms, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. His shadows harmonized with the gorgeous melody, a reverence of the Mother like no other. The song called to Azriel with an intensity that made his blood tremble, and pulled him until his feet seemed to move on their own, down and down and down into those depths of darkness and light and beauty. He picked up speed, his heartbeat erratic as his mind echoed with that damn music.  
When he reached the fourth level, he turned in the direction Section 3A, looking up at a nearby sign. But when he took the first step, his shadows nipped at him, grabbing him by the sleeve and tugging him in the opposite direction. Come, they whispered. Find her.  
Azriel hesitated for a breath, glancing back at the sign, then obliged. He was walking blind, betraying every battle instinct that had drilled into him. Ignoring them, he let his shadows guide him with a racing heart, until he found the source.  
Mere feet away, there she stood, her straight copper hair tied back by a simple blue ribbon, the same sapphire shade as his siphons. A few stray wisps of red were tucked behind her delicately pointed ears. His shadows wanted to curl around those pretty ears, to run their dark fingers through the silky strands of her perfect hair, but he quickly tugged on their leash before they could slip away from him. Gwyn’s lips moved gently, her voice vibrating with a clarity he wasn’t quite sure was possible for Fae— but she wasn’t entirely Fae, was she?  
This damned female would surely be the end of him.  
He felt his knees wobble, as her voice waltzed towards him on a star-studded breeze. Azriel had heard beautiful singing before— had been to the theatre several times with Rhysand and the Inner Circle, had tapped his foot to the sound of street performers on the cobblestone pathways of Velaris. But this was nothing like them. She was casual, examining the spines of books and then tucking them into spots on the shelves, rearranging them until she was satisfied. Her musical prowess was a stark contrast to the sight of her; Mother, just seeing her standing there was a perfect melody that made his blood sang. The words that left her lips though, were something wholly magical.  
Gwyn was confident in her singing, confident enough to do so in a near silent library where all listened and admired her talent. When Gwyneth Berdara sang, the troubles of the priestesses weren’t simply forgotten. Instead, they became tangible, and beautiful, and raw. They became a song, a flawless execution of emotion, a dance of mourning and a waltz of life , all at once. It was a release; a rebirth. It was an almost laughably common occurrence for females to cry tears of relief during her performances, but one that gave Gwyn a swelling sense of pride.  
In her songs, there was an honesty that only Mor had ever shown; it was all swirling together like she herself was Cauldron-blessed and the Mother was pouring Gwyn’s soul into the world. Time had frozen for— well, Azriel wasn’t sure for how long. The faelights flickered around them, two beings lost in the eternity of the library, one seemingly unaware of the other.  
If Azriel hadn’t known better, he might have admitted how much his heart had calmed. How his chest had warmed, and the heavy weight he had been feeling on his shoulders had slowly but surely vanished. But he dare not say a word, and instead, savored the moment in contented silence.  
His shadows, on the other hand, were perfectly content to dance and harmonize alongside her. They hugged the shadow cast at her feet, their misty forms swaying between them. Azriel clenched his fist, and swallowed. Stop it, he tried to command them. And of course, they ignored him wholly. Gwyn’s song came to a close, and she hummed the tune to herself as she pushed the cart a bit further down the aisle. The shadows followed, and Azriel took a silent step forward, beckoning them. You’re supposed to listen me, you know. They laughed at him in reply.  
“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to eavesdrop, shadowsinger?”  
Azriel’s heart stopped.  
᯽  
Gwyn had known Azriel was near the moment he had stepped foot into the library. She wasn’t sure how or why, but something in her seemed to suddenly resonate— a feeling ringing inside her that she couldn’t quite explain, and only seemed to grow louder and more intense.  
Until it was behind her, and she swore she felt the most tender of brushes against her ear, tucking her hair back. A bit of darkness flickered in and out of the corner of her eye, and a smile formed on her lips. Gwyn welcomed his shadows, let them settle at her feet and dance to her song. She had always liked them, anyway. She had been humming throughout the day, but when she had felt that warmth in her blood, it was as though the voice of the Mother had whispered into the curve of her ear: Sing.  
So she did.  
Gwyn had heard Azriel’s soft footsteps as they approached the rows of shelves on Level Four. It wasn’t particularly hard to identify them; no other males outside of the Inner Circle were permitted to visit, and no other was as subtle about his movements as the shadowsinger was. Months of training and sparring had accustomed her to his preternatural stillness. Yes, Gwyn assured herself, she had become very familiar with him. Had deduced that it must be him. Nothing more than that.  
She dare not admit that she would have felt him and his shadows even if she were blind and deaf.  
So finally, Gwyn spoke. Her lips curled into a teasing smile, and she turned to face Azriel fully. And of course, there he was, standing at the end of the aisle as she had expected. What she hadn’t expected however, was that his eyes would be as wide and mouth hanging open as it was. Gwyn blinked, the only indicator of surprise, before she soothed her expression into one of cool teasing. The High Lord’s spymaster straightened up as well, setting his jaw tightly. He cast his gaze to the floor.  
“Gwyn,” was all he said in greeting.  
“Azriel.” Her teal eyes sparkled, and her freckles seemed to glow like stars in the faelight. “What brings you here? Surely not my singing.” A soft laugh.  
What he wanted to say was, Yes. It was you. You and that damn gorgeous voice. I couldn’t hear anything but you. Couldn’t think about anything else. Hell, I forget walking down here.  
But instead, he simply said, “Book.”  
A pause. Azriel’s cheeks flared, and his shadows made to quickly hide his embarrassment. He coughed. “A book. For Rhysand. A— a history book. Clotho directed me to this level.”  
“Ah,” replied Gwyn. There was no hint of judgement in her tone. At least she didn’t think he was a moron. His shadows flicked towards her curiously. “I see. And what sort of history book could interest our mighty High Lord?”  
Gwyn’s grin was unrelenting, but Azriel was far too stiff to even look up at her. He had been caught. The shadowsinger, the fucking spymaster for the Night Court, had been caught red-handed by a young female. Cassian would have guffawed at the sight of him blushing like an idiot.  
Gwyn picked up a particularly heavy book, standing on her toes to reach a higher shelf. She strained, but was determined to reach what was too high above her head. Without thinking, Azriel moved. His strides were smooth, powerful even, and he stood beside her. A comfortable distance away, he took hold of the book, and gently pried it from her hand. A silent request. She obliged, releasing her hold as his scarred fingers grazed hers. A tingling sensation crept up her body from that contact, while Az pushed the book into its slot effortlessly. Gwyn still remained on her toes, looking up at him as he seemingly towered over her. Yet, she was not afraid of him. It was impossible to be, not when he was so gentle, and so strong, and had saved her life—  
“Family history,” he clarified. His voice was a low caress. “For Feyre.” Azriel’s hand lingered on the shelf high above her for a moment, a finger trailing slowly down the cracked spine of the book. Gwyn’s eyes darted from his face to the book, then back to his face. A moment seemed to stretch into a thousand tiny moments that burned into his mind like etchings on a cave: face, so smooth and gentle, yet lively; plush, pink lips that curved upwards, that seemed to have a magnetic pull to his. If he leaned down far enough, his mouth might have met hers. Gods, she was divine. As expected of a priestess, he supposed.  
He took in the rest of her face: a strong, stubborn chin, with equally opposing gentle eyes, that flared with surprise once more. He sensed a gradual change in her scent, one he didn’t recognize. Gwyn’s freckled face flushed pink, and Az worried that he might have overstepped her boundaries.  
So he retracted his arm, and took a step back. The heels of Gwyn’s silk-slippered feet lowered to the floor. The male ran a scarred hand through his dark hair, and Gwyn tracked the movement, her eyes catching on every strand and wave of his silken locks. Her face seemed a bit rosier than it had before. He swore silently, worried he had upset her.  
“Thank you,” Gwyn said rather suddenly, as though snapping out of a daze. The faint blush did not leave her cheeks, though. Her hand drifted to her necklace, fiddling with it and zipping the small flower pendant along the chain. He only stole a glance at her, not wanting to stare too long and make her uncomfortable. But seeing her in that necklace, touching it so affectionately… Az felt his mind ease into a calm. With Gwyn, he felt absolved. Even for just a moment.  
“Would you mind helping me? Find the book, I mean.” Azriel asked, jerking his chin towards the section. Thinking for a moment, he quickly added, “That is, if you’re not too busy.”  
Gwyn halted, and chewed on her lip. She glanced up at the other floors, as though looking at something in quiet consideration. then returned her gaze to him. There was no way she could say no— not when he made the sorrow in her mind settle. Not when he made her feel so… happy.  
“I would love to.”  
Something about that smile… It was so disarming. He had no defenses, no stealth, no plans for her. Even his shadows, usually astute guard dogs, had rolled over to bear their bellies to her.  
They liked her.  
He liked her.  
A secret, happy possibility was tucked away in the back of his mind.  
Gwyn’s heart skipped a beat, as though she was wondering the same thing.  
What they could be.  
“Lead the way, Berdara.” He made a lazy motion with his hand, and the corners of his lips tugged upwards. He sketched a bow, like a true courtly gentleman.  
She returned the smile, her teal eyes sparkling with a new feeling, and took his arm. “Gladly.”  
The touch sent his heart soaring.

**Author's Note:**

> nepenthe (noun)— something that makes you forget grief or suffering.


End file.
